


Such A Sweet Surprise

by Jupiter_mountainstone



Series: Stripper/Pornstar!Dean [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Accepting John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Wears High Heels, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dean Winchester Wears a Corset, Good Parent John Winchester, John Finds Out, M/M, No Sex, Porn Star Dean Winchester, Several MCU refrences, Stripper Dean Winchester, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Supportive John Winchester, Though there's several mentions of it, implied bottom dean winchester, might do a second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_mountainstone/pseuds/Jupiter_mountainstone
Summary: The eighth song of the night began and John looked back to the stage and enjoyed the opening music of Cherry Pie blasting from the speakers. The stripper walked on-stage and John sat up straighter at the sight of bronze skin, light brown hair, bowlegs and piercing green eyes.Dean.During a hunt for an incubus, John sees Dean, his firstborn son, dancing at a stripper's club which leads to relevations he wasn't prepared for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Erik Stevens, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Stripper/Pornstar!Dean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608571
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Such A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Cherry Pie by Warrant
> 
> This story is poorly written 'cause I slept 1 hour the night before writing this. Apologies in advance.

John knew that Dean had sex every other day. Sometimes everyday, or even several times a day. Of course, John didn’t know this for a fact since he hadn’t seen the act happen, but he knew judging by the blissed out look on Dean’s face, his wobbly legs, the smell of sweat and orgasms and his messy clothes and hair. But, as he would find out, he hadn’t even scratched the surface.

An incubus had been tearing through Santa Monica, wreaking havoc, and John took it upon himself to kill the bastard. The 4 dead victims had only had two things in common; they were all men and they all frequented Queen’s Club in the outskirts of the town.

John dressed in a white button-up shirt, leaving the two top buttons unbuttoned, and a pair of black jeans before setting out for the club. He had dressed to blend in with the Saturday crowd as it was more of a scouting mission than an interrogation.

With a sigh, John opened the door to he club and was immediately faced with a stage and a pole, along with skandaly dressed men, It didn’t even take John two seconds before he knew what he was looking at: a gay strip club.

John hesitated before he shook himself off and entered the club. While he made his way through the crowd of people towards the stage, he was glad the boys weren’t there. He had left Dean in the motel room to do whatever and Sam was at Stanford. His boys were both adults, but he still wanted to shield them from this -- the nakedness, he couldn’t care less about his sons’ sexualities, as long as their partners treated them right.

John sat down in an empty seat two rows from the stage and watched as several handsome men danced around on the pole or walked along the floor and offered drinks. Several men -- not just strippers -- came up to John and asked if he wanted a ‘fun time’, but he kindly declined. He still looked around from time to time, trying to find any leads on the damn incubus.

And then John’s world tilted on its axis.

The eighth song of the night began and John looked back to the stage and enjoyed the opening music of Cherry Pie blasting from the speakers. The stripper walked on-stage and John sat up straighter at the sight of bronze skin, light brown hair, bowlegs and piercing green eyes. **_Dean._ **

John’s oldest son danced around the pole, spinning and grinding, while dressed in dark green lace panties, a corset of the same color, attached to the dark mid-thigh stockings and on his feet were a pair of dark grey 2 inch platform heels. Dean danced and walked with such ease with the heels that John knew he had to have been wearing them for some time. He had black kohl painted in elegant arches from his eyes, naturally pink lips darker and shinier than usual.

Dean leaned back against the pole and slid down it until he sat on his haunches in front of a man slightly older than Dean himself. He spread his knees to show off the bulge in his panties, thrusting into the air before slowly making his way back up until he stood on straight legs -- as straight as his bowlegs can be -- and looked around the crowd that had gathered while he was on stage with a small smirk. 

Dean’s eyes met John’s and the green-eyed man froze for a second before taking a deep breath and swallowing thickly.

Dean continued dancing until the song ended and the lights over the stage turned off, allowing Dean to collect his money in private. The hunter then scurried off the stage, his heels clicking against the floor as he did. Once he was off the stage, he removed the heels and breathed a sigh of relief once his feet touched the cold floor. While he had gotten used to walking in them, they were a little too tight on his feet.

Opal, the owner of the club and a mother-figure to all the dancers, came up to him while he was getting reinquited with the flat ground. “You did good out there today.” She praised him with a smile. She brushed a strand of her dyed dark blue hair behind her ear after it had fallen in her face. “Here,” She spoke and offered him an envelope. “It’s your share of the profit from your private shows this last week.”

“Thanks.” Dean muttered with a smile and took the envelope.

He was well-known in the stripping community, which allowed him to get a job wherever he wanted. Heck, when he got to Santa Monica and joined the club, his name was all over their advertisement. And because of his well-known name, The Hunter, many came to the club to see him and several had asked for private shows. 18 people that week only.

Opal smiled at him. “Shall I set up the private room?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Or do you want to wait tables?”

Dean rubbed his bare stomach, firm with muscles, and looked at Opal with apologetic eyes. “Sorry. I’m not feeling so well, I think it’s best if I just went home.” He apologetically lied. He really wasn’t feeling well, though, knowing that his father knew he was a stripper. And it was only going to get worse.

The woman in front of him gave a sympathetic smile. “It’s okay.” She spoke before growing serious. “When you get home, get something to eat, drink something non-alcoholic. Then get some rest. I don’t want to see you back here before Monday.” She commanded in a harsh tone before leaving to talk to one of the other dancers.

Dean went to the changing rooms for the employees where he met Steve -- or Captain, as his stripper name was -- and chatted with him for a few minutes before venturing further into the messy room full of lockers. He chuckled when he saw a suction cup dildo attached to Quicksilver’s locker.

Quicksilver, a man with silvery-white hair, was well-known amongst the dancers as the one who orgasmed the quickest. There were several other dancers too; _Spiderling_ , the youngest dancer, praised for his flexibility; _White Wolf_ , a lean and handsome man who had a metal hand due to having it amputated a few years ago; _Thor_ , built like a God -- hence the name -- and known for his bad-boy style; _Loki_ , Thor’s real life adopted brother, a man you never knew what he was up to until it was too late; _Venom_ , a man with a black tattoo which covered his whole right arm and part of his neck, made to look like some kind of slime covering it.

Dean opened his own locker and pulled out his duffel. He dumped the heels inside, along with the panties, stockings and corset -- making him take deep breaths when it stopped pressing on his chest. He took a wet rag and wiped off most of the makeup on his face, making it much less noticeable, but knew some of it was still there. He got dressed in a pair of well worn jeans, a black t-shirt and his hunting boots and stuffed the envelope with money into his jacket which he shrugged on over his shoulders. Slinging his duffel over his shoulder, he exited the changing room.

Using the employees only exit, he made his way into the alley behind the club and took a deep breath of the chilly January air. Turning his head to the parking lot, he froze when he saw his father’s brown eyes looking at him.

“Dean.” John spoke, but didn’t know how to continue. He had just watched his firstborn be eye-candy for a whole club of men, some who could be old enough to be his father, if not older! John didn’t know what to say.

“Dad.” Dean replied, but unlike John, he quickly gathered his wits. “There’s a diner not far from here that’s open until 4 a.m. They have some great food.” He suggested and John silently nodded in agreement.

The father and son walked together in silence, Dean leading the way through the twisting roads until they reached a colorful building, _‘Hemingway’s Diner_ ’ shining in neon lights. Dean held the door open for his father and silently followed inside. The Winchesters sat down in a booth in the farthest corner from the door, instinctively keeping their heads down.

One of the waitresses came up to their table and handed them menus. She smiled brightly at the sight of Dean. “Hey Dean! Finished early?” She asked him with a smile.

Dean smiled shyly in response. “Uh, yeah.” He answered and cleared his throat. “This is my dad, John.” He told her before looking at his father. “This is Wanda. I work with her twin brother.”

“Pleasure to meet you mister Winchester.” Wanda told him and took their orders before turning around and going into the kitchen to fix their food.

John searched for a way to start the conversation, but Dean beat him to it. “I’m sorry dad. I know this isn’t what you wanted me to do. And I know you don’t want a… fag as a son.” He apologized.

“Dean, you have nothing to apologize for.” John insisted. “I don’t mind if you like boys, as long as your partner treats you right. Though, I’m not sure I fully approve of you being a stripper… how did that even happen?” He asked curiously.

Dean turned his head away and bit his lip. “I was 16 when I got on-stage for the first time. You had left me and Sam with a handful of bills and told us you’d be back in a couple of days. A week passed and you weren’t back, the money was running out and I got desperate. I _was_ gonna sell myself, become a prostitute, but instead I found a job offering at a gay strip club. I took the job and was taken under the wing of one of the older dancers. After another week, I was a pro and I could feed myself and Sam and still have money over for the next day. Every time we move these days, I find a strip club, and because of my name is pretty well-known, I have no trouble getting a job.”

“I’m sorry.” John apologized. “You shouldn’t have had to do that. If I weren’t such a bad father-” He ranted, but Dean cut him off.

“You did your best with the circumstances.” Dean insisted and smiled softly at his father. He jumped slightly when his phone rang in his pocket and he smiled at the screen when he pulled out his phone and saw who was calling. “Excuse me.” Dean said, but made no movement to get out of the booth.

“Hey Erik.” Dean greeted the other person. He listened to the other person before replying, “I’m off work. Faked being sick. My dad found out.” He explained in short sentences. “We’re at Hemingway’s diner, you’re welcome to join us… okay, see you soon.”

Dean hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket. “That was my co-worker. He’s a bit overprotective, but kind.” Dean explained with a smile.

John furrowed his eyebrows. “Why did you invite him here, then?” He asked curiously. He thought it would be a private moment between him and Dean, where they could be honest with each other.

“‘Cause he’s also a hunter. And my boyfriend.” The younger Winchester explained with a smile. “We met on the job and hooked up, later found out we were both hunters.”

John raised his eyebrows and slowly nodded in acceptance. Wanda came back with their food and drinks and the two Winchesters dug in. Dean had ordered his normal cheeseburger -- with extra onions and bacon -- and John had ordered steak with some potato salad -- some greek recipe with spinach in it. It was good food for being 3 a.m. on a Saturday.

5 minutes later, the front door opened and a tall, dark-skinned man entered. He had cropped black, curly hair and wore a sweater, jeans and boots, all of them black. He had a leather cord around his neck with an animal claw, the sharp tip dipped in silver. Even John could say he was attractive.

“Hey.” The man greeted Dean and John when he came to their booth, moving the duffel bag and sitting down next to Dean. He placed a quick peck to Dean’s cheek before settling down on the vinyl bench.

Dean swallowed his bite of the burger and wiped his fingers on a napkin. “Erik,” Dean greeted and looked at his father -- who had paused in his eating when the man, Erik, sat down -- and smiled. “Dad, this is Erik. Erik, this is my dad.”

Erik reached his hand you for John and the hunter grasped it firmly and gave it a hard shape, a wordless ‘You hurt my son and they will never find your body’. “Pleasure to meet you. Dean talks a lot about you. He clearly looks up to you.” Erik commented.

John smiled and chuckled, seeing Dean become flustered and embarrassed. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Erik leaned back in his seat and slug his arm over Dean’s shoulders. “So,” He started and smiled warmly at the older hunter. “Are you okay with all of this? Knowing your son’s a stripper and porn star?” He questioned, curious if he was going to kick John’s ass for being an asshole.

Dean tensed under Erik’s arm while John’s eyes widened. “Uh, Erik… I haven’t told him about the porn yet.” Dean reported in a quiet voice.

“Oh.” Erik pursed his lips and his cheeks flushed. “Sorry.” He whispered.

“It’s okay.” Dean replied in a whisper and softly rubbed his boyfriend’s arm. He looked at his father and swallowed thickly. “So, uh… one day at a strip club in North Carolina, a gay porn director saw me dance and offered me a role in his next movie. And, well, I took it. Money is money after all. Took on the fake name, ‘Jensen Ackles’ and filmed it, became famous overnight and was offered more roles. You’d be surprised at how many porn studios there are available throughout the USA. But it allows me to get a job wherever we move.”

John stared at his son in shock, rapidly blinking. “Is there anything else I should know about?” John harshly asked once his shock had worn off. He immediately regretted his harsh tone and gave his son an apologetic look, expressing wordlessly that his harsh tone was because of his shock and not because he was angry.

Dean considered his father’s question for a few seconds, already forgiving his father for his harsh tone, before shaking his head. “No. Not anything I can think of.” Dean ended up answering and smiled slightly. “I was gonna tell you, I swear, I just never knew how to say it.” Dean’s voice took on a mocking tone while he pushed his chest out, “Hey dad, just wanted to tell you that your firstborn is a gay stripper and pornstar. Have a nice day.” Dean mocked himself with a scowl.

John smiled and reached out a hand to pat Dean’s shoulder. “It’s okay, son.” He softly said before pausing. “You use protection, right?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. While Dean’s sexlife couldn’t really result in a pregnancy, it could still result in STDs.

Both Dean and Erik blushed when they realized what John was asking. “We, uh, don’t need to.” Erik answered and felt his cheeks heat up further.

“Pornstars _have_ to be clean. At least on our side of the business, we have mandatory check-ups for STDs every other month and we have to give the paperwork to both the director and the producer. I’ve had a few co-stars which have been fired for being tested positive for various STDs.” Dean explained further, allowing his father to breathe a sigh of relief. “And as of my check-up last week, I’m 100% clean.”

“Me too.” Erik quietly agreed and glanced and his boyfriend’s father with a tiny smile.

John looked between his son and his son’s boyfriend and didn’t know how to react to the reveal. “Sam, does he know?” He asked. His boys told each other everything and John wondered if this was an exception.

Dean shook his head. “No. I had a hard time telling both of you because I didn’t want you to look at me differently.” He softly explained.

The older Winchester nodded in understanding. “I can’t promise that I won’t think of you differently, but I promise I will treat you like I always have. You just… stay safe, okay?” He almost begged.

Dean looked at his father and saw the truth on his face; he would think of Dean differently, but still loved his son enough to not judge him. Despite what Sam might think, John always did try his best.

“Of course, dad.” Dean smiled. “After all, I am a Winchester.” He joked and watched his father quietly chuckled.

Dean might not have the best jobs -- both with hunting and stripping/acting in pornos -- but he liked his jobs. It was his life and this is how he lived it.

**Author's Note:**

> The MCU characters are only _based_ of the characters. It isn't them. It's normal people who have the same name as them and some of their attributes. I just didn't want to create whole new characters for the story and instead used one of my favorite characters (besides SPN).
> 
> While I _love_ reading about bad parent!John, I love writing good parent!John.


End file.
